


一首温暖的歌 预告片

by MiyaMina



Category: Hunlay - Fandom, all兴, 勋兴 - Fandom, 开兴, 灿兴 - Fandom, 蛋白, 边兴, 魂蛋 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyaMina/pseuds/MiyaMina
Summary: 作为一个偶像男团，谁还没在跳舞的时候做过几个性感撩人的动作。
Kudos: 5





	一首温暖的歌 预告片

ALL兴  
勋兴，灿兴，开兴，边兴

一首温暖的歌

作为一个偶像男团，谁还没在跳舞的时候做过几个性感撩人的动作。

边伯贤的场合：  
“哥哥现在SOLO真是放的开啊！”边伯贤看着手机视频里玩“湿身诱惑”还冲着镜头抛媚眼的张艺兴感慨。  
虽说是团体的演唱会上玩过的老招数了，可他就是不一样了。边伯贤脑子里净是浴室水汽里的张艺兴，蒸腾的自己也跟着迷朦。  
“哥哥什么时候能回来，想做。”

吴世勋的场合：  
吴世勋掐着张艺兴在自己身上摇摆的腰肢舒服地叹气，如波浪起伏的小腹甚是诱人好看。连视觉都被满足的吴世勋一边配合着顶撞一边说着羞人的情话。  
“艺兴，你真是要命。”  
现下眉毛快要打结的吴世勋，盯着舞台上抬起手晃动腰肢的张艺兴有些生气，气这个人没有一点自觉。  
“怎么能把床上的情趣搬到舞台上去！”

朴灿烈的场合：  
本觉得被自己禁锢不得上下的张艺兴已经足够销魂，那求饶的汽水音带着嘶哑简直就是催情的毒药。  
朴灿烈反复地看张艺兴名为“八颠”的新动作，似乎用在自己身上也很妥当。想到张艺兴会难耐地扬起脖颈，想到自己手里扶着张艺兴柔软的臀，朴灿烈燥热的快要炸开。  
“蕾哥。想听你叫我的名字。”

金钟仁的场合：  
脱掉衣服的张艺兴像是褪下糖衣的妖精，肌肤上的汗珠在灯光下闪耀着，散发出迷人的光晕。  
金钟仁躺在舞蹈室的地板上，回想曾经和张艺兴一起练舞。被汗浸透的两人喘着粗气纠缠在一起，金钟仁健康的皮肤颜色映衬着张艺兴，那双盘在腰间的腿更显的白腻。  
因为张艺兴，金钟仁比从前更喜欢自己的肤色了。  
“哥。好久没在练习室了。”


End file.
